


Calem's Date

by SexTheHex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Farting, Humiliation, body control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Calem plays with his very unwilling date on a romantic dinner. Can the beautiful Aimee get out of her captor’s hands without humiliating herself?





	Calem's Date

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story is not at all like the other two Calem stories on here. It focuses on fetishistic content, mainly farting. Only read if that's what you're into, otherwise stay clear!
> 
> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 10/27/16.

“So, Aimee, why don’t you tell me a little about yourself?” Calem asked with a smug look on his face. The boy began pouring the woman a glass of wine as he awaited the return of their waitress.

“FUCK. YOU.” Aimee grumbled under her breath. Aimee was here against her will and was eager to remind her captor just how much she hated their little date.

“Oh, my my, that’s hardly the right way to treat your boyfriend when he’s taken you out for such a wonderful dinner”. Calem replied calmly. “More importantly, that tone of yours… Don’t you remember what’s going on? You ran the wrong way down an alley in Lumiose and stepped in my wonderful little Ditto. I thought you’d remember it seeping up your legs and making you flinch and squirm as it crawled inside your ass. It was such an invasion of your private space!”

Calem broke away to sip at his wine before continuing. “And now that you have a Pokemon resting in your gut effortlessly able to play with your insides and make you do anything… you’ve still chosen to be rude to the person commanding it? God, how bold~”

Aimee was furious. She wanted to maim the cocksure trainer boasting in front of her so very badly, but Calem wasn’t joking about his control over her. That ditto that had crept inside her prevented her from knocking Calem out in that dark where they met. The thing was even able to move her like a puppet to this fancy restaurant of all things. It was downright scary what it could do.

“I mean, if you make me much more upset, I might make you do that little thing I teased you about while we waited in line.” Calem threatened. ”My Ditto and I have a very strong bond, you know. Just a roll of my fingers and I’m certain he’d be smart enough to pick up on what I wanted him to make you do~”

Aimee took a second to try and remember what exactly Calem had threatened her with early. He couldn’t mean… “O-oh god, please no! Not tha-“

“Good evening! What can I get you two to eat tonight?” their waitress asked, having finally arrived. The young blonde was just as slick and stylish as the very café they were in.

Calem smirked as his little pet was interrupted. “I’ll have the steak please, medium rare” Calem replied.

“Mhm, wonderful selection sir.” The waitress retorted “And what can I get for you ma’am? You’re looking quite stylish today!“

The beauty tried her best to remain calm, glancing at her menu to try and find something cheap and simple to eat to get them out of here as fast as possible. However, a simple glance off of her menu left her terrified. Calem was eyeing her with a mischievous glare. He wouldn’t… He couldn’t!

Calem rolled his fingers across the table in a faintly audible thud sound. Near instantly, Aimee felt her gut squirm. Something was wrong. That accursed Pokemon inside of her was playing with her like a toy! In no time at all, Aimee felt horrible. Bloated. Overstuffed. An intense pressure was mounting at her back door. Oh god, of all things, she needed to fart! It felt just awful having that pressure brewing in her and just the slightest relief would do her wonders… but she couldn’t! Her reputation as one of the hottest girls in Lumiose would go up in a puff of awful smelling smoke if she did. She tried her best to hold out and place her order, fighting hard to oppose her gurgling stomach, just for the waitress…

“I-I’ll… I’ll have th-th-“

*PPPPPPFFFFFFRRRRRBBBTTBTBTTT*

The gas building inside the beauty had had enough. Against her will, her body let her flatulence fly unhindered, making a very audible, wet fart in front of her captor and waitress. Aimee’s face went red as the near 10 second long fart continued to make a mockery of her. The waitress went wide eyed. Aimee didn’t have the stomach to look back at her. She hung her head in embarrassment, lurching forward slightly to force the gas out quicker and get this horrific display over with.

The waitress went blank faced as she heard the ridiculous sound, her cheery demeanor quickly shifting to snooty impoliteness. She impatiently tapped her pen awaiting some response.

“The… the chicken please…” The beauty stammered.

The waitress shortly after snatched her menu away alongside Calem’s pinching her nose as she left.

“Hope you don’t mind not being able to enter that fancy clothes shop ever again. I don’t think anyone’s going to want a gassy lady around~“ Calem taunted.

The beauty grumbled, infuriated by the rotten man in front of her.

“Oh now, don’t give me that look! You’re causing a scene.” Calem retorted playfully. Another loud roll of his fingers against the table quickly turned that angry face of Aimee’s back to panic.

Aimee felt that same surge of gas brew inside her, packing her colon full of methane in an instant. Damn him and his stupid fucking Ditto! Aimee held on with all her might, scrunching her face in effort just to keep from further humiliating herself. God, she felt so full! She couldn’t give into the need for release again, she just couldn’t! If she let one rip much louder, every patron in the restraint was bound to hear her! Bracing her hardest, the beauty calmly shifted back in her seat. She slowly settled back down, regaining control of herself. Like a child refusing to take a cough drop, every fiber of her being was dedicated to keeping that foul fart inside her. Aimee let out a sigh. She had held on, for now.

“Wow! Such amazing effort!” Calem applauded his unwilling date. “If only keeping sounds and smells erupting from your ass was the only thing you needed to stop from garnering you unwanted attention.”

“W-what?” Aimee asked, confused. She craned her neck around the restaurant.

Aimee’s awkward shuffling around in her seat had involved a few knees colliding with her table as well as some shaking glass and silverware. Now the ruckus had made several diners turn their head from all the commotion. Their waitress from earlier was glaring her way and speaking to security guards. The whole building seemed to be paying her attention.

Calem cooed in delight “It’s a shame that impressive display of bodily discipline seemed to only get you in a worse situation. Now, if I wanted to, I could just roll my fingers ooooone more time and have Ditto make that pressure in your gut demand release~”

“P-please don’t!” Aimee begged. “Can’t I bargain with you or… or just do something else besides THAT?”

“Hmmm…” Calem pondered for a second “Ah! Well then, I think we can make a little trade. Just do as I say and I’ll spare you the embarrassment of gassing the room, got it~?”

“…Sure.” Aimee replied

“Put your hand down your pants” Calem demanded in a whisper.

“WHAT!?” Aimee responded in muted surprise.

“You heard me, put your hand down your pants and start masturbating.” Calem repeated. “You wanted out of farting like a cow, so this is the price you pay. Either you’re subtle enough to avoid detection and get away being a naughty little girl or you’re thrown out of the restaurant for something worse than passing gas. Now, either slip your hand down or get ready for the whole restaurant to hear your colon’s big announcement.”

“I…” The beauty’s snarl crept back across her face as her hand dove between her legs. A faint schlicking sound clearly told Calem what option his date had selected.

“Ohoho~ Good girl~!” Calem teased. “Gosh, masturbating in front of all these people? What a dirty skank you are~!”

Aimee looked on angrily, swallowing her pride while she stroked her clit.

“So I guess it’s pretty apparent by now I’m a fart fetishist. Seeing you embarrass yourself in front of all these people is a pretty erotic sight for me, you know. I’d be stroking myself under the table juuuust like you, but I have enough shame to keep me from masturbating in public, ha haaaa~!” Calem smirked, enjoying the beauty’s face growing even redder.

“You know what would make this better though? A bit of mutual enjoyment. That Ditto inside you could rewire your little head and make passing gas feel orgasmic, but I’m not that cruel, you see.” Calem explained, sipping at his wine. “This whole experience is supposed to show you how wonderful my fetish is, you know? I bet you’ll be cumming your brains out from passing a long, noxious fart by the end of the night~ How are you enjoying everything so far, dearie?”

“Go fuck yourself.” The beauty barked.

“Ah-ah-aaah! Wrong answer!” Calem remarked, hoisting his fingers and ready to give his Ditto the signal

“N-no wait! Please! L-look, I’m still masturbating just like you wanted, right?” Aimee begged “Please don’t do it. Please!”

“Tsk, tsk. You’re only making this worse for yourself. Now just fingering yourself isn’t enough.” Calem mentioned, pulling something out of his pocket. “Here, use this instead from now on.”

Aimee took the object from Calem’s hands, giving it a thorough look up close. It was a pink, peapod shaped object just the right size to…

“Is this… is this a vibrator?” Aimee asked.

“Yup!” Calem gleefully responded. “A wireless one I get to control. Let that little device take over for your fingers, darling.”

The beauty reluctantly slid the plastic inside of her, taking extra care not to make what she was doing under the table too obvious. She winced in discomfort at the sensation of being penetrated by the strange toy. Aimee quickly refastened her pants once the device was in, swiftly scanning the neighboring diners to see if she had yet attracted any unwanted attention. She was so preoccupied making sure no one noticed her, she didn’t even see Calem turn the little device inside her on

“Oh-OOOH-” The beauty whimpered, quickly planting her lips across her mouth to try and stifle a sudden gasp. The vibrator was pulsating against the walls of her cunt at a mile a minute. Her head slowly turned upwards to see Calem playing with the vibe controls in his left hand with his other ready to rap against the table to send Aimee’s gut into agony. Somehow she was in an even worse situation than before.

Worse yet, her effort to silence herself by clamping her hand over her mouth seemed to have had the opposite intended effect. Her elbow had made a loud *CLANG* against the table when her arm shot up to mask her face, drawing the attention of every adjacent patron. Now everyone around her was wondering why that girl was acting so obnoxious leaning over a table in a fancy restaurant. Not only that, but the questions “what’s that awful smell” and “what’s that buzzing noise?” could be heard among the customer’s murmurs.

“Calem… Please… I can’t take thi-is much longer. It’s too intense…” the beauty wined, stifled silent by a combination of raw embarrassment and the delight of that toy pleasuring her insides.

Calem laughed under his breath “Ahahaha~ Alright then, alright. One last thing and I’ll let you go, okay?”

“O-okay…” the Beauty retorted, eyes going cross from the toy inside her.

“It looks like our waitress is coming over here to kick you out. I think she’s had enough of your rudeness today. When she comes over, I want you to stand up and kiss the poor girl, got it? Give her a nice intimate hug and just plant those lips against hers~” Calem asked.

If Aimee was in a proper state of mind, she would have remembered that she was bargaining to preserve her image, not to relieve herself of the discomfort in her bowels and between her pussy lips. However, with the vibe inside her slowly but surely turning her body on and diverting her attention to a new need, a need to satisfy herself, her thought process was going a little screwy. She did remember thinking to herself earlier it might be best if she just listened to Calem to get this over with. She might as well run with that…

“Hey, what’s your problem!?” Their waitress asked Aimee as she approached the beauty’s table. “You can’t just come in here and ma-AAAAH!”

Aimee followed Calem’s command, rising from her seat swiftly, to kiss the beautiful waitress. She grasped the woman tightly, silencing her with the clamp of her own lips. She was uncaring about the gasp of patrons around her as they all saw her commit such a perverted act. She just needed to kiss this woman just as Calem had commanded. After all, the price if she didn’t would be embarrassing herself horrendously in public and…

Right as it began to click in her head that her actions were absolutely unforgivable and would ruin her reputation, Calem finally betrayed her. She heard the faint click of a notch being turned up higher and the sound of fingers rolling across the table.

Instantly, Aimee’s stomach gurgled like a tank of water. The vibrator inside her twitched like mad driving her insides crazy. The intense pressure was back, stronger than ever! In this state, there was simply no controlling it. She was going to let go… but she couldn’t! She just couldn’t let go! No, no, no! She’d be the laughing stock of the city! The girl who fucking came her brains out from assaulting another woman and farting uncontrollably… Anything but that! Anything… A-any…

“Mm- Mmmm….” Aimee quivered and groaned with her lips still firmly planted on the other woman’s helpless face. A cute little *PFFFRT* escaped her.

This was her limit. Control had finally slipped out of her grasp. She couldn’t hold on.

“Mmm-MMMMMMMMPH~” The woman moaned into the waitresses throat. Aimee’s legs shivered and buckled as the toy in her finally rocked her to a violent orgasm. Her spasming body gave up, finally releasing that horrid bloating in her gut.

*PFT-PFFFFFFFFRRRTRRT* Aimee winced as she felt the first noisy, air staining fart cascade out of her asshole and permeate through her tight blue jeans. The other attendees could instantly see, hear, and smell the results. A chorus of revolted groans erupted from the surrounding tables at the obscene display, almost all of them leaving the restaurant in complete disgust. Once she heard what her captor was producing from her backside the poor waitress in Aimee’s grip was flailing and struggling harder than ever to escape. Aimee was humiliated, the only solace being her momentary ongoing orgasmic high from her vibrator. There was one other thing on her mind, however. Even with that first toxic shock having escaped her, she still felt terribly full. With the damage already done, there was little reason to hold on any long. Aimee clamped her eyes tight together and started to push…

*PFFFFRRRT* *PFFRR-PFFRR… PFFFFRRRRRRRRRTTT* A cacophony of gas escaped the woman, stinking the air all around her with that foul, brassy sound. Aimee stood there frozen, gripping her little prisoner as her cunt quivered and her asshole shook, wrapped in a strange, disgusting embrace. Aimee wasn’t completely sure whether she liked this or hated this anymore as the sensation of climax started to blend together with her erupting asshole. She finally let the waitress in her clutches go, the woman fleeing in hysterics. Aimee could have run away at that moment, but she still just couldn’t manage to overcome the delight of that violent vibe inside her. She curled up on the floor, hand diving to tease her clit while the Ditto inside her made her choking farts continue for longer and longer.

Calem had fled with the rest of the restaurant patrons, putting up a façade of disgust to distance him from the woman and leave her to suffer the consequences of his fun by herself. His Ditto would surely be able to find him later. For now, he had a throbbing erection from the sight of his exhibition and fart fetishes being so wonderfully fulfill that desperately needed satisfaction. Perhaps he could find someone a little less bitchy to mix his farting and face sitting kinks with next time…


End file.
